


The World Will Go On Without You, But I Can't

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Best tag fave tag I'd die without that tag, But that didn't feel like enough to raise the rating, Childhood Friends, Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I LIVE for pining Python you don't understand, Idiots in Love, Like it starts off with some mild hurt and then gets progressively sweeter, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Python says damn a few times and bastard once, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "If you keep pacin' like that, yer gonna dig your own grave."Maybe it was unkind of him, but Python knew he was right; for over an hour, Forsyth had been restlessly moving from one spot to another, nerves radiating like heat from a fire. Normally, Python wouldn't be opposed to Forsyth giving him a good view, but it was getting to the point where it was ridiculous."What, exactly, are we going to be doing?" Forsyth asked impatiently, though he continued to allow himself to be dragged by Python to their mysterious destination.When Python replied, it was with the tone you took with a child that had been repeatedly ignoring your lessons, "Nothing, ya' big lug, that's the point. We're gonna do a whole lotta nothin', far away from everyone else."Forsyth stresses, Python teaches him to relax, and feelings come to light.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The World Will Go On Without You, But I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo boy, this one got away from me. This wasn't even supposed to be this long or be as romantic but the words kept flowing and I wasn't gonna stop the train haha. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

"If you keep pacin' like that, yer gonna dig your own grave."

Maybe it was unkind of him, but Python knew he was right; for over an hour, Forsyth had been restlessly moving from one spot to another, nerves radiating like heat from a fire. Normally, Python wouldn't be opposed to Forsyth giving him a good view, but it was getting to the point where it was ridiculous.

"I-" Forsyth finally stopped, mouth opening like he wanted to protest, but it fell shut in defeat. Instead, he sighed, dragging a heavy hand down his face, "You're right. This isn't helping anything."

"'course I am," Python replied, stretching his arms out, reclined comfortably on a stack of supply crates he had realigned specifically for this purpose, "Worryin' never got anyone anything but a headache."

Grimacing, Forsyth stalked over to him, hands sternly on his hips, "I would say you could stand to worry a little more! The scouting party should have been back by now!"

In a display of nonchalance deliberately designed to rile Forsyth up, Python leaned down to pluck a long blade of grass from the ground, carefully, slowly stripping of it any dirt before sticking it in his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully as he spoke (ignoring the huff from his companion), "And why, exactly, does that mean I gotta worry about them? They're all big kids, they can handle themselves just fine."

Python peered down at Forsyth's fists, which flexed like he wanted to yank the grass out of his mouth. The archer knew he wouldn't- for all his bluster, Forsyth never actually physically _forced_ Python to do anything, "Why? Because they could be in danger! Captured, injured, or at worst-!"

"Stop it," Python surprised himself, almost growling the command out. Forsyth's tone was rising in pitch to near hysterics, working himself up about the hypothetical death of a group of people he didn't even know all that well. That'd do nothing but make him harder to deal with, which Python certainly did not need.

And maybe, just maybe, it made his heart ache to see his oldest friend, and the man he might perhaps love, do this to himself.

Maybe.

It was Python's turn to sigh now, spitting the grass out and swinging his legs off the side of crates to put himself in an upright sitting position, facing his companion, "Forsyth, listen. I do actually know where yer comin' from. I don't usually agree with you, but I _get_ it. But right now, all your doin' is makin' things worse."

His friend's unusual admittance was enough to momentarily placate Forsyth, whose shoulders dropped like a visual representation of the weight he was putting on himself, "I can't even argue with you, this time. But what else can I do?"

There was a real, raw desperation to his voice. If Python knew Forsyth, and _gods_ did he know him, the thing the man hated most was to feel useless. Always up and up, further and further with him, giving it all even back when they were in service of Lord Manure-for-brains. And now that there was a real war, a real fight, anytime he wasn't able to give the very clothes off his back in service, he started to panic like a caged animal.

Python hated that habit of his before, and he definitely hated it now.

"What you can _do_ , is learn to do nothin'. Ya' gotta practice accepting that sometimes, the only option is sit back and wait."

"How?" Forsyth asked, voice as small as the young boy with a dream he once was, "I don't have the inclination for it like you. If I stop-"

Python decided another surprise was in order, so he reached out to grab Forsyth's wrist, effectively silencing him, "What's gonna happen if you stop, Forsyth? Is the damn world gonna end? The Deliverance ain't gonna collapse if it's green lieutenant decides he oughta to let himself breathe for once."

For a moment there was silence between the two men, the kind that could only be achieved by people who had only known life by each other's side. Forsyth usually had iron plating for a skull, but Python could see that his words had finally, _finally_ forced their way in there, and were being considered.

"Very well," Forsyth conceded, high and mighty tone at odds with his painfully weary face, "How do you recommend I go about this, then? Since you're clearly the _expert_ in doing absolutely nothing."

Ignoring the jab, Python allowed himself a lazy grin, "I've got a few ideas."

* * *

"What, exactly, are we going to be doing?" Forsyth asked impatiently, though he continued to allow himself to be dragged by Python to their mysterious destination.

When Python replied, it was with the tone you took with a child that had been repeatedly ignoring your lessons, " _Nothing,_ ya' big lug, that's the point. We're gonna do a whole lotta nothin', far away from everyone else."

The sun was about two hours or so from setting, and besides the unaccounted for scouting party, the army wasn't scheduled to march for several more days. They had sent the enemy packing in the last battle, so they were using this time to recuperate and do some reconnaissance.

That also meant the pair of them could afford to go off alone for a few hours without being missed. 

And call him mad, but Python had the gut feeling that Lukas, Alm, and Clive wouldn't argue with him finding a way to loosen Forsyth's bowstring, as it were.

"Will you at least tell me _where_ you are taking me?"

"Yer just gonna have to relax and trust that 'ol Python knows his stuff. It was _you_ who called _me_ the expert, remember?"

"A decision I am coming to regret," Forsyth grumbled, yet still didn't struggle as Python trudged on. The archer could admit to some satisfaction in the role reversal; now it was him dragging his companion along, not against his will but rather against his better judgment.

It'd do Forsyth good to get a taste of how he saw things, in his not so humble estimation. It wasn't so bad a way to live life, really.

After what Python knew must have felt like an age to Forsyth, they finally arrived at their destination. A cliff that was discovered when they were initially scouting this location to camp, just high enough to get a view of most of the forest they were using as makeshift fortifications below. It's flat surfaces were covered in grass and moss, making for plenty of comfortable natural seating, which Python planned for the two of them to make use of.

"Here...?" Forsyth asked, clearly instinctively searching their surroundings for dangers, which had Python shaking his head. While he appreciated no surprise knives in his back, that is the very opposite of why he brought Forsyth here.

"Yes, here. Now sit yer butt down, mister," he commanded, following his own orders and settling down against a large, decently smooth rock, facing the expansive view laid out before them. It took several moments for Forsyth to do the same, but for want of anything else to do, he finally followed suit, settling down close to Python.

For a few, blissfully quiet minutes, they just sat like that without a word, but as Python expected, the silence began to suffocate Forsyth, "Now what? Is this it?"

"Yes, this is it. You just relax."

Shifting uncomfortably, Forsyth pulled his knees up against his chest, a sharp contrast to Python's splayed, loose posture, "I don't know how to do this, Python. You know that."

Sympathy filled Python; for how often he butt heads with Forsyth, _he_ at least could understand the other's position, knew why he thought that way. He didn't agree, but he _understood._ But Forsyth, wonderful, stubborn fool that he was, had trouble seeing the world when it didn't conform to what he wanted.

And there was good in that. Forsyth was the kind of man that could mold the world to his desires given the slightest opportunity. There was merit to that way of living, and even Python could get swept up in it; he fell in love with it, for gods' sake (but that was not currently important).

But it also meant that when life came to a lull, he was left scrambling for purchase.

"I do know that. Look, I can't tell ya' how to slow down and smell the roses..." spotting a small wildflower out of the corner of his eye, Python got an idea, "...but I'm askin' you to listen to me for a second, alright?"

Waiting until he got a nod, he plucked the flower, and handed it to the man beside him, "Take this, and close yer eyes. Just do that. Nothin' else. Don't even think."

Forsyth's face was fully incredulous, but he still obeyed, twirling the small flower in his hands as he closed his eyes.

"Good. Now _listen._ The birds, the stream a ways back, the wind rustlin' the leaves. The whole world goin' on without 'cha."

"I fail to-"

"Shhhh!"

Blowing air out of his nose, Forsyth clearly tried to do his best to do what he was asked. Slowly, his stiff expression and posture relaxed, until he looked leagues more comfortable than Python had seen him in days, like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders.

Good riddance, Python thought, it never belonged there anyway.

Python took this moment to examine Forsyth's features, as though he didn't do that often enough already. That face that he had seen grow from an eager young boy everyone was certain was simply just cocksure into a man that forced his dream into reality, even if he had to drag reality along with him kicking and screaming. 

And he wouldn't deny being a highly biased party, but he sure was handsome, too. A sharp jaw, confident eyes, and a sculpted body that was earned through diligence and hard work. Python wasn't a fan of those last two things, personally, but he'd be damned if he denied the benefits they wrought his friend.

Friend.

That's right, his dearly beloved childhood _friend._

Minutes later, with a quiet, contented hum, Forsyth's eyes fluttered open, and he turned to look at Python, a small, peaceful smile on his face, "I think... I think I see it now. Just letting the pleasures of life take over. I'm not going to give up anytime soon, mind you, but, once in awhile, perhaps."

"I'll convert ya' one of these days," he joked, jabbing a playful elbow into Forsyth's side, who ruffled his hair roughly. The interaction briefly brought Python back to their youth, of days where they ran off into the woods to mutually avoid their father's teachings. Forsyth wanted to train, of course, while Python only wanted a nap, but their mutual need to _escape_ was enough to tie them together. Those were peaceful days, when Forsyth's dream was just that, a dream, that didn't slowly diminish the light in his eyes with every passing day. 

He had wanted to kiss Forsyth then, too, but he had foolishly believed they had their whole lives ahead of them. That it was another thing he could afford to be lazy about.

He was wrong.

In a fit of boldness, brought about by hearing Forsyth laugh like he hadn't in months, Python laid his head on his companion's shoulder, terrified as he stiffened, but calmed when he relaxed into it.

"Thank you, Python. We'll never truly see eye to eye, I know that, but you have always been there when I needed you most. You can eschew sentiment all you like, but you are the dearest friend a man could ask for," there was a beat, before Forsyth turned his head to ensure his face could not be seen, "And more."

Be still, thine beating heart, Python. More?

More _what?_

"You can't leave it at that, pal."

"Python..." his voice dropped to a timbre Python had never heard it in before, "This is most likely the worst time to tell you this. But if I wait- if I continue to hesitate, there will never _be_ a right time."

He gently pried Python off his shoulder to grab the man by his forearms, gaze intent and grip firm, "Python. I love you. As a friend, yes, but more than that. We may quarrel, we may disagree, but there is balance in that. I _need_ you."

"Forsyth-"

"You don't need to say anything, if it's just me that feels this way."

"Forsyth-"

"I treasure your friendship more than I need own desires fulfill-"

"Forsyth, shut yer trap for a damn second!"

Forsyth complied, looking somewhat grateful to have his rambling have been put an end to. Python took the ensuing silence as an opportunity to gather his thoughts. He had taken Forsyth out here to relax, but instead, received a confession, one that he had long since been resolved he'd never hear.

Because of course. _Of course_ Forsyth had to surprise him like this.

"I had expected ta' go our whole lives as your shadow, ya' know?" he began, voice shakier than he had ever allowed it to be, "To be the long suffering Python, followin' Forsyth around to make sure his big head stayed on his shoulders."

"Python-"

"I was gonna be there if you ever got married, pretend to cry, make an embarrassing speech-"

" _Python-_ "

"-but I was gonna be dyin' inside the whole time, 'cause I would be thinking _'Should be me up there',_ and-"

"Python!!!"

Forsyth placed his hands on Python's cheeks, guiding his face so they were looking at each other in the eye, "If I am interpreting this correctly, you love me too?"

"Yes, ya' bastard, I always have," Python's attempt to sound put out failed, and he could do nothing but smile broadly, a look that was returned by Forsyth tenfold.

"Then we are both fools for waiting so long."

"There's somethin' we can agree on."

After a brief laugh, Forsyth brought his face closer to Python's, his next question clear in his eyes before it crossed his lips, "May I kiss you?"

There were a million responses Python could have had. _Get over here, 'ya big lug, What are we waiting for?,_ and _Don't bother askin' when you know the answer,_ all crossed his mind, but all he could manage in the end was a soft, "Please."

No further encouragement needed, their lips came together in a soft, gentle kiss, which was a lot more like those saccharine fairy tales than Python would like to admit. It was most likely just the rush of relief at being able to do this at all, after nearly ten years of believing that it'd only happen in his fantasies, but he thought that he'd be quite okay living in the moment for the rest of his life.

Sadly, that was not the case, and they pulled apart, Forsyth wearing a disgusting, sappy grin that Python knew he had on too.

"I had thought I'd only ever be able to dream of that..." Forsyth muttered almost reverently, rubbing his thumb up and down Python's cheek.

"I'll pinch ya' if I have to, because this ain't a dream. But if it _is,_ I sure as hell ain't lettin' you wake up."

"Of course. Even if I could awake to being the richest man in the world, or the king of all the land, I would choose to dream with you."

"Sap..." Python muttered, but still moved in to bury his face in Forsyth's broad chest. He didn't need passion or red hot, burning love in his life. What he needed was right here- steady, reliable, beloved Forsyth. They embraced like that for an amount of time they dared not count in case it need end too soon.

Just as the sun finally did begin its descent behind the horizon, Python heard (or rather felt through his chest) Forsyth shout, "Look! The scout's signal fire!"

Prying himself away against his every desire, Python looked out to where Forsyth was pointed, seeing that indeed, the appropriate smoke was billowing up from the forested landscape. 

"They're alive! Thank the goddess!"

"Told 'ya," Python said with no shortage of smugness, pressing a triumphant kiss to Forsyth's cheek, "If I had let you worry, you would have fret yer pretty little head off until now, but instead you were here canoodlin' with me."

"I concede your victory, this time," Forsyth replied with a smile, returning that kiss with his own, "Next I shall try and demonstrate to you how naps are far more satisfying after a hard day's work."

"Not likely, stud, but you can try."

"You do know I enjoy a good challenge."

They shared another smile, and a kiss.

And then another.

And another.

In fact, the majority of their evening was spent kissing after that, a fact which neither of them particularly minded.

Forsyth's worries would return another day, of course, as would those of Python's that he denied ever having, but now that Python knew he could alleviate them somewhat with kisses, he feared their reprisal far less.

But of course, those were thoughts for another day. 

Right now, there was kissing to be done, and he felt a sudden burst of inspiration to apply himself to a task.

...only a little, of course.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I ought to write more from Forsyth's POV but Python is just so fuuuuun and unique to write lol.


End file.
